(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water filtration and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved water filter used for filtering major water contaminates from tap water from a municipal water supply and other water sources. The filtered tap water is used for drinking, cooking, washing and other household uses.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,193 to the inventor of the subject patent application, a similar water filter is described having a cylindrical hollow filter cartridge with a combination of filter pads, a layer of granulated zinc and copper alloy, a layer of granulated activated carbon, a layer of ion exchange resin and a layer of granulated calcite. The subject water filter is a substantial improvement over the water filter described in this patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 753,780 to Woods, a water filter is described and used with a hand pump for pumping water from a water well. The filter includes a series of perforated plates, layers of sand, charcoal and sponges. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,808 to Haque, an interchangeable water purification system is disclosed having a cartridge with layers of activated carbon and a layer of ion exchange resin. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,444 to Garrigues et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,206 to Gonzales, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,123 to Stanley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,981 to Koslow, different types of water filters, counter top water conditioners and filtration cartridges are described.
None of the above-mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose or teach the unique features and advantages of the subject drinking water filter used with a tap water supply as described herein.